


Details

by cheesestalker



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesestalker/pseuds/cheesestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet and Isobel debate details. And why they matter this cold morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

"It was a dark and gloomy day with the chill of the Northern wind making itself known." 

"Must you be so dramatic in your characterization Isobel? You sound as if you're writing one of those horrible stories that seem to be the rage these days." said Violet as she listened to Isobel as they lay curled up together in bed. 

"And what would you have me say? It was dark. And with a heavily misted, wind rattling weather front?" Isobel retorted and she sank deeper into the covers. "If you think it's so great you should be the one to get out of bed first." 

Violet gave her a hard look, "You wouldn't want me to spoil my health." Isobel rolled her eyes. "I'm sure this morning chill is far less certain to spoil your health then that position you just had me in. I wasn't even aware your hips could stand such a thing." 

Violet's brow furrowed, "Don't be so ridiculous. Or vulgar for that matter. You know I am far more susceptible to a chill." Isobel chuckled, "Is that what the young people are calling it nowadays? A chill." 

Violet continued to stare at Isobel unimpressed until Isobel felt her will begin to give way. "Fine. I shall brave the cold first. I don’t understand why we can't settle on a time for your maid to stoke that fire in the morning. You demand so much from them as it is, why not this?" 

"And scare the poor girl off like we did the last two. I shouldn't be blamed when it is your demands that keep getting us into this mess" Violet pointed out as she watched the figure of Isobel slip from the bed. 

Isobel stopped short despite the cold, "My demands you say. My demands. Surely you jest. It takes two to perform the particular acts those maids encountered as they've never had the pleasure of catching me while I made it a solo..." Violet cut Isobel short with a look, "I concede your point in this matter there is no need to rehash the sordid details."

A small smile flittered across Isobel's face, "No need to rehash the sordid details you say? I'll remember that next time you ask me to engage is such sordid details." 

Violet sighed, "There's no need to be hasty my dear in making such a final decision. At least wait till after breakfast for me to convince you that I am a woman who appreciates a great many details."


End file.
